


Existence is Pain

by Ecnelovelamm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, What Did I Just Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecnelovelamm/pseuds/Ecnelovelamm
Summary: Existing hurts, but having someone there for you can make it hurt a little less.





	Existence is Pain

Connor was sitting in the living room watching an old movie on the television. The Lieutenant had offered for Connor to move in with him after the revolution, and Connor had happily agreed. Hank had been in his room for hours and Connor had assumed him to be asleep, it was very late after all. Sumo was sitting beside Connor on the couch with his head in Connors lap. The ending credits started to roll and sumos snoring has quieted down to a low rumble. He heard a sniffle, coming from the back of the house. Being the curious Android he is, he decided to see where the noise was coming from. He first checked the bathroom, and the noise was louder, and he could hear heavy breathing too. He now stood outside of Hank’s bedroom door, and the sound became very clear. Connor was hearing sobs, Hank was crying. Connor stood at the door, calculating the possible outcomes of his actions. If he went in, Hank might send him away for invading his privacy, or Hank could appreciate the gesture and confide in him. His options seemed to be rather equal in probability so he decided to open the door, as quiet as he could. 

“Hank?” Connor whispered into the dark room. The soft noises stopped suddenly and the room became silent. Connor could hear shuffling in the bed, presumably Hank trying to feign sleep.  
“I know you aren’t asleep, Hank.”  
Hank groaned in response, trying not to let the sobs caught in his chest come out his mouth.  
“Connor, please leave me the fuck alone.” Hank said in a defeated tone. He was barely holding on, all this time, all these years, had done nothing to soothe the pain that laced every fiber of his being. The pain that reminded him everyday that his little boy was gone.  
“I can’t do that, Hank,” Connor pleaded with him, “Something is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?”  
Hank could No longer hold himself together, he heard true worry in Connors voice, something he hadn’t heard in years. He broke down, releasing a hard sob that he tried so desperately to hold back. Hank could barely catch his breath, the sobs hit him hard and his jagged breathing couldn’t keep up with him as he felt himself slide into the pit of despair he knew all too well. This was nothing new, Hank cried himself to sleep almost every night for years, but this is the first time someone else had been there to hear him. 

Connor’s metallic heart shattered when he heard his friends broken sobs and pleas for something he couldn’t quite make out. Hank was now sitting up with his legs off the bed and his head in his hands and Connor could see the rise and fall of his chest with every whimper and every sob that tore through his aging body. Connor quietly padded over and sat beside Hank silently despite the older mans protests. They sat side by side, not touching for several minutes as Hank sobbed into his hands. Connor knew of the Liuetinants depression, but he hadn’t witnessed it since the night he smashed the window after seeing Hank passed out in his kitchen floor with a gun by his hands. After what seemed like hours to Hank, but had only been a few minutes, Connor placed a worried hand on Hanks lower back and began to rub. “The fuck are you doing?” Hank half shouted through now angry sobs. Without removing his hand, Connor flinched at Hanks harsh words, but continued rubbing his back, “I am trying to comfort you as I have seen others be comforted.” “Oh..,” Slowly Hank let his head come to rest on The androids shoulder as he continued to wail into the night. “Hank please tell me what’s going on so I can be of help to you, it hurts me to see you in to much agony,” Connor said solemnly and he continued to stroke Hanks lower back. “Existence is pain Connor. Every day it hurts to get out of bed and try to continue this life without him.”

“It wasn’t your fault Hank, it was never your fault.”  
Connor slowly moved is hand from hanks lower back to the nape of his neck, he reached with his free hand to grab hanks face and make him look in Connors eyes. Hank kept his eyes closed tightly, hoping to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, but they weren’t stopping anytime soon. Connor put his forehead to hanks and just held him there. “I know this is hard for you Hank, but I’m here, I will be here for you whenever you need me, you aren’t alone, I just want you to know that okay?” Connor said, barely above a whisper. At this, Hank grabbed Connor and pulled him into a hug, tears still streaming down his face. 

“Thank you Connor, it’s been so long since anyone actually gave a shit about me, I’m sorry I yelled at you” he squeezed Connor tighter.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for Hank, I just want to be sure you are okay, I cannot lose you Hank, you mean too much to me.” The android pressed a kiss on the old mans forehead. Hank smiled at his sweet gesture, he was in so deep with this boy, but he had yet to tell him anything, afraid that it would scare him away. If his breakdowns didn’t scare Connor away, he didn’t think anything would.  
“Will you stay with me tonight Con? I really don’t think I could sleep alone.” Hank inquired. A huge grin filled Connor’s face at the question. “Of course I will hank, anything for the man I-,” Connor stopped short, realizing what he was about to say. “The man you what, Connor?”

“Hank, I- …”  
“What, Connor? The man you what?” Hank said again, more demanding this time, a look of hope filled his eyes as he stared at the robot sitting beside him.  
Connor started to get all kinds of warning and errors in his systems, he didn’t know what to say. He knew what he really wanted to say, but the probability of hank reacting with anger was higher than that of his returning Connors feelings. ‘Fuck it,’ Connor thought, telling his systems warnings and errors where to shove it. Connor’s LED flashed yellow and then red and once again back to yellow before he had finally made up his mind. Connor leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hank’s lips. He quickly pulled away and started apologizing to him “Hank, I-I shouldn’t have done that… I’m sorry, I just I don’t kn-“ He was interrupted by hank pulling back in and smashing anther kiss down on his plastic lips.  
Hank was the one who pulled away this time, with the biggest grin on hos face that Connor had ever seen.

"The man that you what, Connor?" Hank demanded again, looking onto the androids eyes, hoping he could feel what ad just happened between them. "The man that I'm in love with." Connor said directly, with no doubt in his voice.  
"Connor..." Hank smiled, looking at him, "I love you too, Con.." He pulled Connor in for another hug, never wanting to let the droid go. "Existing in this world without Cole hurts me Connor, but every day is a little easier because I have you by my side. Please, don't ever leave."  
"I wouldn't even if you wanted me to leave, Hank." Connor smiled, "You should really get some rest now, you have to get up in 2 hours 36 minutes and 42 seconds."

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips would be nice, or if you see anything that needs fixed or some advice for my next story would be greatly appreciated ❤️


End file.
